frostguardfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Mythology
The following is a retelling of the creation of the Iñupiaķ (snow elves), as taught by Siku Singer Prime Annaktuķ. "First the lands were warm and the sun shone hot and bright. The iñuk (people) knew no better and lived like the savages, they were not yet iñupiaķ (real people). The only place where there was cold was ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) where the great uvluģiak (stars) live, their huge bodies of ice shining in the cool darkness. And there was no balance, the land was hot and bright and ķiļak was cool and dark. Seeing this disparity Great Siku (ice), the brightest of the uvluģiak (stars), dived towards the land and as its body passed through the air the air itself became cool and full of pilik (ice crystals in the air). And Siku’s body landed, half on the land, turning the land cold, and half in taģiuķ (the ocean) and so was taģiuķ cold also. In falling Siku made cold air and land and taģiuķ, but also was it dark, because part of ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) fell also. The uvluģiak (stars), seeing what Siku had done, tried to reach for Siku, shining their light upon the dark land. But while their light could faintly touch Siku, they could not. And Siku was alone in the dark land. The uvluģiak (stars) searched and saw the savage iñuk (people) and sought to draw them to Siku but the iñuk (people), unused to the cold and the dark, were afraid and did not know to look to the uvluģiak (stars). Desperate, the uvluģiak (stars) called and sung to the iñuk (people) and their atuun (song) shone throughout ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) in bright ribbons of colour, that reached even into the dark land and caught the savage iñuk’s (people) eye. And thus ķiķuyat (the northern lights) were created. The light from ķiķuyat (the northern lights) shone brightly even on Great Siku, reflecting off Siku’s huge body and showing ķunģuķ (brightness on horizon indicating presence of ice on ocean) to the iñuk (people). But still they were afraid and did not come to Siku. Except for one, Sivulliķ, who saw the ķunģuķ (brightness on horizon indicating presence of ice on ocean) and, not yet knowing what it was, braved the cold and the dark to find the source of the light. To reach Siku Sivulliķ had to move through the darkness and the cold, which being iñuk (people), Sivulliķ knew nothing of. Seeing Sivulliķ’s intent the pilik (ice crystals in the air), parts of Great Siku separated in Siku’s fall, gave aid. Attaching themselves to Sivulliķ’s skin they turned it pale and made Sivulliķ able to withstand the cold. Soon Sivulliķ reached taģiuķ (the ocean) and realised it needed to be crossed to reach the light Sivulliķ did not yet know was Great Siku. But taģiuķ (the ocean) had be frozen by Siku and so Sivulliķ found it was now possible to walk across. So Sivulliķ did, and for the first time taģiuķ (the ocean) was crossed by foot. But even with taģiuķ (the ocean) made solid by Siku, the ice was new to Sivulliķ and treacherous as the iñuk (people ) were not used to the darkness. And so the pilik (ice crystals in the air) clung to Sivulliķ until kanigruaķ (frost on face) formed and the iñuk’s (people) eyes became able to see through the darkness. Eventually, guided by the reflectes of ķiķuyat (the northern lights), sung by the uvluģiak (stars), shining off Great Siku’s body Sivulliķ reached Siku and stopped in awe to see the former uvluģiak’s (stars) huge ice form half on the land and half in taģiuķ (the ocean). Reaching high up towards ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) and low down below taģiuķ (the ocean) Siku shone brightly in the darkness that that had fallen also. And for the first time any iñuk (people) saw pikaluyiķ (glacial ice) and puktaaķ (iceberg). Tentatively Sivulliķ approached Siku and felt the great loneliness and sacrifice of the fallen uvluģiak (star) but still Sivulliķ did not understand, because Sivulliķ was not yet iñupiaķ (real people). Seeing that Siku was covered in kusrulugaķ (icicles) Sivulliķ reached out a hand to touch, but the iñuk’s (people) heat cause a kusrulugaķ (icicle) to fall. Moving swiftly Sivulliķ caught the kusrulugaķ (icicle) but it’s point speared the iñuk’s (people) palm and Great Siku entered Sivulliķ’s body. Siku pleased that someone had come to ease the loneliness and seeing that Sivulliķ was iñuk (people) gave Sivulliķ a gift. Siku allowed the small piece of itself to remain in Sivulliķ, creating the first iñupiaķ (real people). And so Sivulliķ was changed, and being changed would not return to the iñuk (people) and chose to stay with Great Siku in the darkness. But Siku was filled with sorrow that Name might now be lonely and alone, so allowed another kusrulugaķ (icicle) to fall. Once again Sivulliķ caught the kusrulugaķ (icicle). Being iñupiaķ (real people) the point cause no harm and Sivulliķ held the kusrulugaķ (icicle) with ease and was not again pierced. And as Sivulliķ held the kusrulugaķ (icicle) Siku gave it shape and form and life and soon that small part of Siku because a baby and Sivulliķ was no longer the only iñupiaķ (real people). Seeing that Siku was no longer alone the fallen piece of ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) rose again, allowing light back into the land. However, now separate from the rest of ķiļak (the sky, the heavens), the piece found that it could move at will and became Tartok (without light). On returning to ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) the uvluģiak (stars) begged Tartok to speak of Siku, who they could not reach. Together it was decided that, periodically, Tartok with go to Siku so that Siku would not be forever without the touch of ķiļak (the sky, the heavens). And so Taaq (polar night) was created. And Sivulliķ celebrated the Festival of the Sleeping World. However the uvluģiak (stars) still missed Siku, and sang so Siku would not feel alone. They wanted to reach for Siku but feared that if they did they might fall too, and be separated from the other uvluģiak (stars). So it was decided that, at a time between Tartok’s visits, all the uvluģiak (stars) would try at once to reach Siku, so that if they fell they would fall together. And so, at that time, Tartok and the rest of ķiļak (the sky, the heavens) move aside as the uvluģiak (stars) attempt to reach their lost sibling and their light fills the sky. And {term} (midnight sun) was created. And Sivulliķ celebrated the Festival of the Midnight Sun. With the seasons now marked Sivulliķ and the child grew and lived alongside Siku. Sivulliķ called the child Kiptaitchuķ (bright child) and as the child grew into an adult Kiptaitchuķ became Kirratchaiķtitkaa (brightly shining) and he became our first King. Finding the path through the wurm tunnels Sivulliķ found the caverns and carved out the Temple in Siku’s base and Sivulliķ became our first Singer. And Kirratchaiķtitkaa and Sivulliķ cared for Great Siku, who gifted them with more iñupiaķ (real people). And as they grew, the kingdom grew and as the kingdom grew, our knowledge grew. And as our knowelegde grew so grew our understanding that, as we are all part of Siku, none of the iñupiaķ (real people) are ever alone." Category:Lore Category:Stories